immacommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kratosaurion9001
While the word imma may not be in his name Kratosaurion9001(Now KratosAurion9002) considers himself an unofficial imma sort of in the same way as SuperVegitoSSJ2 is an imma despite the word not being in his name. 'Beginning' Kratosaurion9001(Now KratosAurion9002) began his youtube channel on June 6th 2010 where he finally had an account to call his own after being a youtube spectator for years prior. 'First upload' His first uploaded video came in July 8th 2011 over a year after he started his account. His first uploads involved upside down dbz clips his first one being the famous over 9000 scene upside down. His upside down thing didn't last too long and was done uploading those on december 3rd which was the same day he began uploading related things to the character he was named after like most immas do. His first uploads were inspired by the beginning of the imma craze He was the victim of 1 copyright strike on April 1st 2012 for one of his upside down video uploads 'Inactivity' He had some random moments of hiatus and sometimes uploaded himself doing other things like playing star wars the old republic NBA 2k12, Dungeon fighter online and even Minecraft at times but it was short lived as he went on to upload stuff related to his favorite game series from which his character name came from the Tales series. Included are many of the famous tales of opening animations. 'Back to business' From July 26th onward Kratosaurion9001 has been actively uploading at least 1 quote video a day from his character or related to his character and aside from some random laziness thats been about all he has uploaded and he will continue uploading quotes from his character for much of the foreseeable future. 'Account Shut Down' On December 3rd 2012 his account was shut down due to copyright strikes. The ironic thing about this was none of the videos that resulted in his 3 strikes came from his quote videos and instead it was other miscellaneous videos. 'New Account KratosAurion9002' After taking a little over a month off Kratos Aurion resumed his actions on his new channel and effectively started over again. He started by uploading tales openings once again and got into some early copyright troubles because of it but managed to somehow survive the onslaught while still being able to upload all of the openings. Once he was done uploading tales openings he restarted his Kratos Quotes series of videos from the beginning but this time his videos were in 1080p video quality which was a step up from his old channel. Feeling bad about letting his fans down with the original account being shut down he started uploading quote videos freely rather than sticking to a 1 a day schedule like he had done on his previous channel and started re-uploading everything at a fast and furious pace. He has now pretty much completed his series of quote videos being about 98-99% done with it all now only missing the little stuff that is hard to find but he is still working on completing the series to the best of his abilities. Despite the near completion of this quote video series Kratos never did gain his full subscriber count back. His old account at the time of termination had nearly 100 subscribers while his current account is sitting right around 60(61 exactly) at the time this was written. 'Future' KratosAurion9002 has considered possibly doing a let's play of Tales of Symphonia due to his subscribers requests for one. He has responded that he will consider doing one once he has completed his series of Kratos Quote videos. Other things he has considered in the past and may still do in the future include starting up a Richard quotes video series involving his favorite character from Tales of Graces F King Richard of the Windor Kingdom.